Life of Sabrina Thorn
by kitty210
Summary: Sabrina was your normal 14 year old girl.She's horrible at magic and has a little anger issue.On her birthday everything turns weird.Who is this kid that just appeared in her room? Where is her mom and why are people after her amulet? Please read and O.Cs wanted. Don't know what to put for genres. Tell me what to put if you can please. Think I put the Life teachers name wrong.
1. The Amulet

**Kitty210: This is my other fan fiction. Oh and the image is Sabrina.**

**(cricket noises can be heard)**

**Kitty210: HELLOOO! Isn't anybody there? (Sigh) I forgot I need to make up some characters. I know! I will have a little purple alien by my side and a talking frog. Mwahaha.**

**Talking Frog: Just ignore the crazy lady here.**

**Purple Alien: She doesn't own Wizard101.**

Most wizards don't have trouble doing magic but this girl does. She tried Fire, Ice, Balance, Death, Storm, and Myth but she can't do anything right. Kids laugh at her but the Headmaster keeps encouraging her that she can do it but she just doesn't seem to think it that way.

Hello. My name is Sabrina Thorn. I have silver hair and midnight blue eyes. Some people think that I have unusual eyes that match my hair they say it's unnatural but my mom says it's pretty and that my hair and eyes are special. I don't know why but I guess I have to believe her. I'm not that strong either but animals seem to like me so that's good. The other weird thing is that my mom keeps telling me that I'm special and I have a special power. Strange, right? But isn't that what moms are suppose to do? Oh well guess I'll tell you my story.

It all started on the day of my fourteenth birthday. I had a normal birthday if you don't include a mysterious man appearing at my doorsteps. He gave me this amulet that looked really valuable that only rich people can buy. The man said that it was my destiny to have it and some other stuff I didn't listen to. When the man was telling me about the amulet and blah blah blah. I saw my mom being fidgety about the man.

After that some more weird things keep happening when I received the amulet. I got to say the amulet is pretty. The amulet had a gold chain and then there was a beautiful emerald gem. The gem was shaped like a leaf and when the light caught the gem the stone shimmered. Almost all the girls envied me because of that weird amulet.

Oh, I forgot about what I was going to tell you because of that amulet I was ogling about. Okay, here are some of the weird things that happened. The day after the man came I stopped to pet a cat but then heard a voice which was coming from the cat. Last time I remember that some animals can't talk but I just ignored it. That wasn't the weirdest part though. But I don't want to go to details about that stuff. I was walking to my new magic school which I hope that a spell won't explode in my face. I entered the School of Life and walked towards a seat ignoring all the stares or what do you call it? Glares.

I was waiting patiently for my new teacher, Moo Linda, is that what you call it. I also heard that the teacher was a cow how strange although all the other teachers are weird too. I heard the door open and close wondering if the teacher arrived but it was just a girl. "Hey! You're in my seat." An obnoxious voice said behind me. I turned around to see a girl with curly red hair with ugly green eyes that seemed to look like barf. "So." I just said in a bored voice. I saw the girl have shock in her eyes but quickly turned into anger.

"I _said_ you are in my Seat! Girly." That annoying girl said. I just decided to ignore her and keep waiting for the teacher to come."Oh. I see~. Your that girl that is horrible at magic huh? Guess after this you're going to go and clean the unicorn stables huh?" That hit me in the soft spot. I stood up and glared at her ugly little eyes.

"You know what? I just had about enough of you soo. SHUT UP!" I yelled with fire in my eyes. I sat back down quickly because I hear the teacher coming but that little pretty face just screamed in my face saying how I suck at magic and how hideous my face look but I just kept quiet the whole time until I heard the teacher say," Sit down Kristina. None of my students are to be rude or mean in this class."

"Yes, teacher." Kristina said and went to sit somewhere else.

"Alright now. I hope everyone has met Sabrina Thorn. She is going to be studying the art of Life." Moo Linda said.

And so the lesson began. Startlingly I aced the lesson even though I never even learned some of it. My spells I tried out didn't explode in my face. Everyone just said it was beginners luck but Moo Linda said I have real talent. I was so proud of myself. After the lesson I ran all the way home to tell my mom.

When I opened the door what I saw horrified me. The house looked like it had a massacre there. The furniture were ripped apart everything was destroyed. There were even blood stains there. I ran upstairs to see if my mom was there but the place was empty. I quickly ran to my room to see everything ripped apart. It was a horrible sight but at least some of my clothes were not harmed. I then remembered what if the mysterious attacker or whatever it is broke in and stole some money. I ran downstairs and towards the kitchen and opened the cupboard to see there was a bundle of money. I grabbed the money then I teleported out of the house. Leaving a bright green light with leaves left on where I use to stand.

I appeared in front of the Headmaster's house and ran inside. I saw the Headmaster and explained everything on what happened."I see," The Headmaster said then continued," It seems that someone is after something precious that you have or this wouldn't happen."

"But we don't have anything precious that a person would want to steal." I said.

"Yes, but what is that amulet you have there because I have never seen you wear it."

"Huh? Oh this amulet I got it from a man that came to my doorsteps and said to guard it with my life. Here." I took off the amulet and gave it to the Headmaster.

"Oh my!"

"What is it?!"

" This amulet is very powerful. I can guess why your house was ripped to shreds. You must protect it with your life like the man said. DON'T trust anyone with it do you get it. Right now we need you to find a place to stay."

"Okay."

"Just wait here and I'll call someone that will help you." The Headmaster said and handed her the amulet. He left the room and entered another room."Guess I'll wait here then." I mumbled to myself.

**Kitty210( Still Laughing)**

**Talking Frog: Hehe. Guess it's time to introduced ourselves. I'm (reads script) Chicken. WHO THE HECK WANTED ME TO BE NAMED CHICKEN!**

**Purple alien: At least you're not named Hi.**

**Chicken: I hate this.**

**Hi: You said it.**

**Kitty210(stops laughing)Huh?**

**Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT!**

**Needs here what you need to do**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good or Evil:**


	2. A Boy in My Room!

**Kitty210 :( Laughing like crazy)**

**Chicken: Uh… What happened today?**

**Kitty210: Oh. Well I always have extra food so on the bus I would throw the food, just so you know I sit near the back, so I threw it at the book and all the boys would fight for it. It was so funny. Like this one kid said," I just got raped for some chips!**

**Hi: Can you change my name?**

**Kitty210: Sure. Now I declare Hi to be change to little Midget Dude!**

**Little Midget Dude: WHAT!**

**Chicken: Crazy Lady here doesn't own Wizard101.**

I was waiting patiently for the Headmaster to come back but then after about two seconds I started getting impatient. I'm not a very patient girl sometimes ya know. I started twirling my silver hair and occasionally biting it. After about what seemed like hours to me but just merely minutes the Headmaster came back out. I literally hopped to him to see what he had to say."I just contacted Ethan who is a captain of a special force about what happened. He said that he will be searching immediately for your mom and who caused all of this mess but it will take a while. Okay?"

"Okay. But how long will it take?" I said sounding a little sad.

"Don't worry child. Your mother shall be found but Ethan doesn't know how long it will take to find your mom and who caused this mess. As for you. You will be staying at an apartment at building close to Ravenwood. Leila will escort you to your new place."

"Okay I understand Headmaster and thank you for the help."

"No problem child. Leila come here and escort this young girl to her temporarily place." The Headmaster called.

A young women that looked about in her twenty's came out of one of the doors. She had short, wavy brown hair and emerald eyes that hid under her glasses. _I'm guessing this woman is Leila_ I thought."Let's go to that apartment so you could live in for a while." Leila said in a soothing voice.

"But what about my stuff I need to pack?" I said.

"Don't worry about that because we got them transported to your new home. The ones that aren't shredded to pieces I mean." The Headmaster said.

With that last word Leila teleported us out of here than we arrived in a white room with silver strips on the wall. The carpet was silver too and there was a fan that was colored white that fan also provided light in the room. In the room was a queen's bed that had blue and silver for the sheets. There was a big dresser probably for my clothes and a small table near the bed with a lamp on. There were two other doors and I'm guessing that one is for my bathroom and one to go to another room."Well I guess I have to go now. Hope you'll be comfortable here and don't worry we put in some supplies so that you won't have to get them yourself. Bye." Leila bowed then walked out of the room and went through the front door.

I then decided to check out the rest of the place and went out the door Leila got out. When I walked out I was greeted by a small living room with couches and a flat screen TV. Next to the small living room was a normal sized kitchen. The kitchen had everything you needed like a fridge and stuff like that. I thought about having food then I heard my stomach grumble so that settles it that I'm going to make some food. I grabbed a small pot and put water in it. I put the pot on the stove and started the fire. I waited till the water started to boil and then put in the noodles. I didn't cook so I just cooked noodles. After that was done I just prepared it then ate. I looked outside the window and saw that it was getting dark outside and remembered that I had class again. I walked to my room and opened the dresser to find my PJs. Luckily one of my PJs weren't ripped apart. I grabbed them then I went to the other door so I could take a shower. I also remembered that the Headmaster said something like he forgot to tell me something but oh well.

~Meanwhile~

A 15 year old boy was standing in front of a desk where a man sat. The boy had a hood on so some people couldn't see what his hair color is but once you look at his face you would faint if you are a girl."Luka you will go and protect this young girl that has the amulet." The man said in a deep voice with a picture holding up none other than Sabrina Thorn.

"I see. Then I will protect her." Luka said looking up at the man's face but the room was too dark to see his face. Luka teleported out of the room and was sent to Sabrina's room. Luka kneeled down and waited until Sabrina got out of her shower.

~Back to Sabrina's Pov~

After I dried my hair I put on my clothes. The PJs I was wearing was a neon green nightdress that went all the way to my lower thighs. On the dress was dark green leaves scattered around the dress. I love this PJ luckly that it wasn't ripped apart. I put my wavy knee-length hair into a tight bun and let some loose strands fall out. I walked out of the bathroom just to slip on some water. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes to see** (A/N: Momoko just inventing the color of eyes cause you didn't include It.) **violet eyes. I quickly got out of his grip and looked who this boy was then instantly blushed when I saw his face. He is cute but something told me he is one of those people who don't like to be with anybody. I quickly tried to get the heat out of my cheeks and then it hit me. There. Was. A. **Boy**. IN MY ROOM. Rage took over my whole body and then I started shouting."Who the HECK Are You. And Why Are You In My ROOM!" I yelled so loud that I thought that I turned him deaf but sadly he didn't.

"Why the heck are you yelling? I hate people who are loud and annoying. I'm here because I need to protect you because you hold a very special amulet that Malistaire would want." The boy said with no expression in his face.

"Ooh. So that's why. Wait. Did you just call me annoying and loud?!" I yelled/said.

"That's not my fault that you're loud so quiet." The boy said.

"Still why are you in my room aren't you suppose to go somewhere like your home than guard me the next day and what's your name?" I asked.

"No I don't have a home. I just reside in a room that's in the building I work for. My names Luka. Is that all you need to ask me and I also need to live with you for the time being." Luka said.

"Fine. Fine. You can stay here but you have to sleep on the couch." I said. I wasn't in the mood for this so I just walked to my bed and turned my head around," I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind. You can do whatever you want."At that I turned my light off and slipped into my bed to await what will happen tomorrow.

**Kitty210: Hope you like it and thanks to Momoko Nakumura. I figured out what the boy in the room is. There is going to be more information about him but the people who read her review would already know. Sorry Momoko kind of put that stuff about waiting for more kind of put it wrong but oh well. Thanks for the people still searching for some more. Chicken you go and tell them the rest while I eat some Ikes. (Grabs a box of Mike and Ike with Mike and scribbled out and runs out)**

**Chicken: Okay. We're still looking for more but we forgot to add some stuff so here it is.**

**Little Midget Dude: Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good or Evil:**

**Personality:**

**School:**

**Think that's all for now.**

**Chicken: Please if you. Like it. Love it. Then you should Review it for this crazy woman that loves pink.**

**Kitty210: It's true. I LOVE PINK! (Stuffs face with more Mike and Ikes.)**


	3. STALKER!

**Kitty210: I'm back with more inspiration! But I want to go back to my friend's house because my grandma realized that I didn't have parent teacher conference. -_-**

**Chicken: Too bad. Some people are waiting here.**

**Kitty210: Ooh. I have something to tell people something very important. (Clears throat.) I need to say that people need to read this awesome story about a princess who fakes her death and it's a Wizard101 story. Made by the Awesome Momoko! Story's called Magically Sweet. Is that okay Momo?**

**Little Midget Dude: She doesn't own Wizard101.**

I sat up groggily when I awoke. I slid off my bed and walked towards the bathroom door and opened it. The bathroom was amazing I got to tell you. The bathtub was a jetted tub and had three shower heads. I think that's quite odd. There was a double sink and a new and improved toilet. Maybe I was exaggerating about the toilet but oh well. I looked up at the mirror that was above one sink and saw a girl's worst nightmare. There on my head was the worst rat nest ever and I swore I saw a rat crawl in. I always hated morning because everything I do to my hair it still ends up like this. I don't even know what happened to my bun. I grabbed a brush and started to tame my tangles. It took about half an hour because every time I brushed down a part of my hair another part jumps out.

That hair just gave me a mini headache because of that. I grabbed my green and silver robes and dressed up really quick because I only have a few minutes left. When I got out of the bathroom a sweet aroma filled my nose. I sniffed the air and no doubt about it the smell was bacon. I heard my stomach grumble and I came out of my trance. I then noticed I was drooling. I quickly wiped away the drool and grabbed the amulet. I ran out of my door and put on my amulet. I then slipped on a…banana peel? Who the heck puts banana peels lying around? It seems like some kind of force wants me to fall. **(A/N: That's me. Mwahaha!)**

I thought I saw that Luka's eyes widened but must have been seeing things because after that his face became emotionless and came rushing towards me to catch me. I closed my eyes waiting for the collision course I had started. Waiting for my doom to be fall on me I felt a something soft that I bumped into and then I heard a thump. I opened my eyes to see that I was on top of Luka his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My face was only a few centimeters from his and our lips almost touched. Luka's hood fell off and showed long silky white blue hair and oh my god! He looked so HOT! I felt my cheeks burning up because of our little position. I really hope nobody saw us. I rolled out of his arms because of that awkward moment. I stood up and felt my cheeks and boy were they on fire!

Luka stood up and looked at me and said in an emotion less voice," You okay?"

"Um… Y-yeah. I'm okay." I replied actually stuttered rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"I made some breakfast so you don't have to cook. I heard that you don't cook very well from what I heard."

"Hey! That hurt my feelings you know." I cried putting my right hand on my heart.

I turned around with a 'humph' and sat at the table. What I saw was heaven. There on my plate were bacons, scrambled egg, pancakes with gold maple syrup, and some fruits. I think by now my mouth was watering."Thanks for cooking the food Luka." I said happily. I grabbed the fork and a knife and started digging in. The food was wonderful. Who knew that emu Luka could cook? Heh. That's what I call him sometimes. I scarfed down the food in merely ten seconds. I think that was a new spiral record. **(A/N: Put spiral because isn't that where wizards live like the spiral?) **I got out of the chair and turned towards Luka," Luka. You can't and _I_ repeat _you can't_ follow me around when I go to school got that?" I said turning around and opened the door. I heard Luka yell," Wait!" But I already went out the door. I took three steps away from the door then heard the door open and close. I just ignored it and walked towards the right."You're going the wrong way. Ravenwood is left not right." Luka said. I grunted and turned around and walked to the left. I heard footsteps following behind me but ignored it.

I reached the entrance to Ravenwood and walked through. I started walking towards the Life School and saw tons of people staring at me correction us. I heard people talking about us but one in particular interested me. 'Isn't that Sabrina Thorn who can't do magic? Is that her boyfriend? He is so hot!' Okay that wasn't interesting but it made me a bit weird. Me and Him? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Ha! I laugh at that! Who would believe that certain rumor, right? Right? Isn't anybody answering me? Oh…I'm talking in my head.

We reached the School and entered and yet again girls glared at me because I was being followed around by that stalker! I mentally point at Luka. I sat down at my seat and saw that Moo Linda Wu was already standing in front of the class." I hope you guys wouldn't mind that a new student would be here but he wouldn't be studying with us. He shall be guarding Miss. Thorn here." Moo Linda Wu said pointing towards me. Most of the girls grumbled how lucky I am to be protected by the _cutie._ How I hate it! Luka stood up and turned around towards the other student. He then bowed and said," My name's Luka. I'm only here to protect Sabrina."Exactly all the girls screeched on how cool and amazing he was.

"Well then. Class you should study on some Life techniques because I have a very important meeting I have to go to." Moo Linda Wu said then walked out of the classroom.

After she left chaos ensued. All the girls circled around Luka asking him questions like," Will you be my boyfriend?" "Will you marry me?" "Will you…" Okay I just didn't want to tell you what that girl just said it was gross. I never thought that life wizards had such dirty thoughts. I then was pulled by my arm and saw a girl with shoulder length white hair and surprisingly black eyes. "How did you get such a hottie to be your boyfriend? Tell me." She hissed at the last part jealousy shown in her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a stalker." I cried at this.

"Yeah but still you're so lucky to have a guy like him to follow you around." She whined.

~Luka's Pov~

I was surrounded by screaming girls that kept asking questions and some that are dirty. Who knew life wizards could think so dirty. I shuddered about the thought. I needed to get rid of these girls quick and then an idea struck me no literally struck me because a picture of Sabrina hit me. I don't know who would have that. I looked up to see Sabrina walking back. I hope this will work. Sabrina sat back down at her seat and looked up at the board watching at the magic chalk drawing things. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto her lap. I was surprised that she was light after seeing her eat that much breakfast so fast. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her left shoulder. I whispered in her ear," This is just a little scene I'm playing so stay here and wait until I signal that you could go or until all of these girls go away. Kay?" I felt her nod her head. I put my head in her hair and smelt lilies. Lilies really suit her I thought in my head. Wait…did I just thought that? No, couldn't be. I lifted my face up and looked at all the girls who were glaring at little Sabrina whose cowering away from all the glares."Go away. I already have Sabrina so go find someone else." I said glaring at all the girls. My arms tightening around Sabrina's waist. Eventually all the girls dispersed but one that I think that was especially annoying stayed there. What's her name again creeper…Oh wait it was Kristina."I don't believe that both of you are dating." She said in a snobby voice.

"So." I replied not caring.

"So…You two have to kiss to prove to me that both of you are a couple." She said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Fine." I said. I kissed Sabrina on the cheek and looked up to see a frustrated girl that's fumbling for words.

"I s-said k-kiss her-r."

"I did. I kissed her on the cheek." I said this time a smirk appearing on my lips.

She stomped off clearly angry about the outcome and Sabrina slid off my lap and sat back at her seat. She took out her study book and started reading it. I thought I saw her face red but probably I was seeing things. I grabbed an awesome book called Fablehaven. Fablehaven is actually a good book about two siblings that find out that their grandparents own a preserve of magical were only five books in the series.** (A/N: True it's a good book.)**

~Sabrina's Pov~

When I sat back at my seat my whole entire face was on fire. The pretending to be Luka's boyfriend made me blush but him kissing her on the cheek made her look like a tomato that was ripe enough to eat. She grabbed her life study book and started reading it to get her mind off of that whole scene. Curse that stupid female dog. **(A/N: If some people don't know what another word for female dog it is b**ch.)** My mind keeps wandering over to that memory. This is going to be a long day at school I have to tell you that. I just hope that Moo Linda Wu would come back from that so important meeting that she didn't have time to get someone in charge. Actually that was a horrible idea if Moo Linda Wu chose that Snobby, Annoying, and rich girl, Kristina, in charge.

**Kitty210: Hope you like it. I had Momo and Fatty Waffy asking about Sabrina and Luka. So you guys happy now?**

**Chicken: You can choose to ignore this girl if you choose.**

**Little Midget Dude: Yeah.**

**Kitty210: Not you too?!**

**Little Midget Dude: Yep.**

**Kitty210: Wish I could grow up now because boys are evil at my school even though it doesn't have a lot of kids. And boys are evil that's a fact no offense to the other people that are boys just to the boys in my school.**

**Chicken: What can possibly make you hate them?**

**Kitty210: Well. There was this one time a boy said Pea-Peaca-Peaca-Peacock. It annoys me so much. He did that because that's my last name.**

**Chicken: Still looking for more . Preferably people that are evil. Go to the 2****nd**** Chapter for details.**

**Little Midget Dude: Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT!**


	4. An Idiot of a Brother

**Kitty210: (Munching on some food.)**

**Chicken: What are you eating? That better not be frog legs.**

**Little Midget Dude: She's just testing some pilgrim food.**

**Chicken: Oh. I remember she had to eat them for school.**

**Kitty210: (Spits out liquid and chokes on food.)**

**Little Midget Dude: Oh my god! She's choking! WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?**

**Chicken: Call 911! (Grabs phone and dials 911.)**

**Little Midget Dude: (jumps on her stomach.)**

**Kitty210: (Spits out food) don't own Wizard101. (Coughs a lot)**

This is the third time I read this book and I still couldn't get that scene out of my Mind! God, why does he have to be so good looking? WHY!? I practically screamed in my head. I just need to think of something else. Yeah, that's right. I looked up at the boards and saw that the magical chalks are still drawing squiggles on the board. Why can't class be done with already?

I summed up what had just happened these last few days to get my mind off of what happened and here's what I got:

things keep happening because of that amulet.

mom got kidnapped for an odd reason.

is stalking me for a mission.

4.I have an annoying brother.

Why did I add my brother? It's because he's annoying and I felt like it. Have a problem with that.

He's always bothering me. He has this weird thing called...The doors suddenly burst opened and there stood a medium built sixteen year old teen wearing white and silver trimmed robes.' Speak of the devil,' I thought grinding my teeth together. All the girls in my class instantly started fawning over him with hearts in their eyes. I just rolled my eyes at this, Typical. His icy, blue eyes landed on me and a wide, creepy, grin broke out on his face. I shudder at that creepy smile because every time he does that nothing good ever happens. In a flash he ran and jumped on me making all the girls gasp and murmur of why I always get the "hot" guys. We both fell on the floor making a thud when we hit the wood floor. At least he was kind enough to land on the wood floor instead of me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his face was cuddling in my hair sparkles radiating from him, my eyes twitching.

"John. GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW!" I practically screamed in his ear. Hope I broke his eardrums. I could sense that all the girls were sending daggers at me. At the corner of my eyes I saw Luka glaring at my brother. I don't know why, though? Good thing they actually didn't send any daggers at me or I would be dead right now. John finally let go of me and some of the glares ceased.

~Luka's Pov~

When that boy leaped on her I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy go through me. I mean I don't really like her, right? How can I feel this way toward her when I just met her? Impossible. When Sabrina landed on top of him I couldn't help but send daggers at that boy. I mean he could be Sabrina's girlfriend or they could be engaged. Now I'm thinking I'm going a little bit overboard but still. I don't _love_ Sabrina and that's final. I made up in my mind.

"John. GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I heard Sabrina yell but mostly in John's ear. Poor guy. I knew how it hurt when she yelled in my ear but that idiot kept grinning like a well Idiot! "Everybody this is my brother, John. He is annoying and creepy." Sabrina explained to all the students when she finally got up while John kept clinging on to Sabrina as if for dear life. Once I looked at him closely I could see why all the girls are fawning over him. John had white hair that reached his shoulders and had icy, blue eyes. He had a medium built and he looks good in white and silver not that I'm saying he does. I'm just pointing out the facts. Once you look at it he looks like a guy version of Sabrina. They both have blue eyes but different colors of blue and their hair is almost alike. Sabrina tried to tug her arm out of his grip but failed to do so, she sighed a heavy sigh. Must be hard for a person that's older than you clinging on to you.

"But I don't want to let go of you~" He whined.

"Oh. I forgot he has a sister complex and it gets really annoying very easily." Sabrina sighed.

"I'm an ice wizard. I'm an ice wizard. I'm an ice wizard." John kept chanting in the background while all the kids kept asking her questions about her brother.

I just got tired of all this and zapped all of the students that will take care some of them. I grabbed Sabrina's collar and dragged her out of Ravenwood all the way to her apartment with that idiot of a teenager clinging to Sabrina's arm while being dragged too. I opened the door with my free hand and went to the small living room. I dumped Sabrina and John on the couch and sat on the floor across from them. It was an awkward silence if you include an idiot chanting," I'm an ice wizard" with a flower background. That was really annoying. Sabrina broke the silence," Why did you drag me here, and with that idiot?" Sabrina said while pointing to John.

~Sabrina's Pov~

This silence is just not working with me well take out my brother's chanting. I finally broke the silence by saying," Why did you drag me here, and with that idiot?" I pointed towards my idiot of a brother, John."Because, I got annoyed of all that commotion and that idiot over there," Luka pointed to John who was still in LaLa Land," He was clinging on to you so he just got dragged along." Luka said in yet again in a bored tone.

"Hey. Luka?"

"Hn."

"What school are you in because you never said anything at all?"

"For starters you didn't ask and you just went straight to bed when you met me."

"Hey! How was I suppose to know!?"

"You could have asked. Anyways I'm a death and my secondary is storm."

"Ohh."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good." Luka said and that's how our conversation was left off. I really don't like it when everything is all silent it just makes me feel all fidgety. There were moments when John quieted down to catch a breath but nothing ever happened. I started to ask Luka another question but the door suddenly burst open revealing…..

**Kitty210: Dun dun Dunn!**

**Little Midget Dude: I'm guessing this part is a cliffy.**

**Chicken: Might be.**

**Kitty210: I've decided to announce that you should never drink Swizzle. It tasted nasty. So if you ever ask what it is don't cause then the person might get you to try it.  
Chicken: Need more characters please don't be afraid to publish some.**

**Little Midget Dude: Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT!**


	5. The unexpected visitor

**Kitty210: Now this is what people have been waiting for!**

**Little Midget Dude: Yeah, whatever. Let's get on with the story people.**

**Chicken: I agree.**

**Kitty210: Oh and thanks to the people that keeps reviewing.**

**Little Midget Dude: Yes and those people are. Drum roll please. (Drums start playing)**

**Chicken: Momoko Nakamura, Fatty Waffey. Those that reviewed other chapters are also thanked. They are TWG02 and Miss 20 percent cooler.**

~Normal Pov~

Standing in all her short glory is a girl with short, curly red hair that reaches to her chin and looks a bit like an Asian. The girl looked about thirteen but she seemed a bit younger. Her left eye is green and the right is gold. She has purple robes on. All in all she looked like a cute, Asian midget." I'm heeerree!" The girl cried out. She looked at Sabrina and instantly widened her eyes. With a sweet smile she speed walked towards Sabrina and slapped both boys out of the way with a powerful force. Both boys went flying towards the wall and face planting it. The girl just kept smiling sweetly as if nothing had happened. Wrapping her arms around Sabrina and putting her right hand on her hair." Oh. My poor Sabrina. What did those perverted boys do to you?" She said while patting her head and sending a glare at both of the boys.

"Nix that boy with white hair is my brother and that emu boy is an um protector. He guards me." Sabrina said but a bit strangled because of Nix hugging her too tight.

"What! Really! That's your brother?"

Sabrina nodded her head well at least tried to because Nix keeps pushing her head down.

"Eh! I'm so sorry, John!"

"Nah, it's okay." John said but his mouth was muffled up by the wall.

Both boys got their selves off the wall and walked towards the two girls. Luka sat down with both arms and legs crossed and his head down thinking. John was sitting next to him pouting because of being taken away from his precious Sabrina and glaring at the person who stole Sabrina away. It was a long and awkward silence for everybody except Luka who was enjoying the silence.

~Sabrina's Pov~

I just can't take it when everything goes silent. I kept fidgeting with the hem of my robes every once in a while. I finally couldn't take it and opened my mouth," Luka, I'm sure you haven't met my childhood friend slash best friend."

"Hn." Is all Luka said.

"Well Luka meet Nix Shadeblade. Nix meet Luka." I said with a sweet smile.

"If you do anything to my Sabrina I will murder you." Nix said in a very murderous voice that I thought I saw Luka shiver.

"Now now Nix don't be like that. Luka is here to help not hurt, Kay?" I said trying to get the tension down.

I really can't believe that I was friends with this girl but she is the most reliable person I know. She would always be there but it was hard to crack her shell at first but then we became best of friends.

Nix also doesn't like boys a lot and when I say a lot I mean it. This one time when one boy came up to me to ask me if we could play together Nix shocked that boy so much he had to go to the hospital. Or this one time this boy mysteriously disappeared when he tried to kiss me. So I would warn this to all the boys out there to beware of the Blood thirsty Nix.

"Well I'm here on another thing too." Said Nix in a very deadly serious tone.

"What is it, then?" I asked.

Nix sighed and took a deep breath," The Headmaster said to come here and protect you too. So bye bye Luka." Nix said waving Luka away.

"You're not getting me to go away." Was all Luka said then looked away.

"So, how am I supposed to host 3 people in this tiny apartment?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. I got it all planned out." Nix said in a cute voice but suddenly her smile was turned into an evil grin. Uh Oh!

~Time Skip~

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Luka said but more like whined to me.

"Because you are evil and perverted." Nix snapped back.

"Why can't I sleep with my Sabrina?" John whined.

"Because I get to sleep with her, so hah!" Nix said and stuck her tongue out.

We all settled in after many attempts and tricks preformed by my idiot brother. Nix was in her purple nightgown that had darker purple lightning streaking across her gown. I was in my usual nightgown and Luka just had to have only shorts and a tight shirt on. I was looking anywhere else than him. John had on his blue PJs with snowflakes printed on it. 'Girly much' I thought in mind. It was another day that's normal well at least as normal as it could get. But all that was wrong the next day.

I slept with Nix, Luka is on the ground, and John is on the couch.

**Kitty210: ugh this is so short. Oh and Nix is thirteen and I put she looks younger because she is a midget like me.**

**Chicken: It is short. Wow who knew you and Nix are almost alike. Nix is a midget, your a midget.**

**Little Midget Dude: I don't want to be held hostage by you crazy people.**

**Kitty210: Who cares because no one will help.**

**Chicken: Yeah so you can be tortured with me.**

**Kitty210: Yay! It's a half day because the water and electricity is out.**

**Little Midget Dude: Need more OCs.**

**Chicken: Like it! Love it! REVIEW IT!**


	6. Men in Black

**Kitty210: Since I feel like being nice I did another chapter!**

**Little Midget Dude: And she feels bored because there isn't school for some unknown reason.**

**Kitty210: Yah and I am so happy. I don't have much school like Monday was a half day and today no school!**

**Chicken: Stop bragging because some are at school.**

**Kitty210: Oh Yeah.**

**Little Midget Dude: She doesn't own Wizard101.**

~Sabrina's POV~

I woke up with sunlight filtering through my little window in my room and sat up. I stretched my arms and yawned. I didn't have a very nice sleep because Nix kept strangling me to death in her sleep and kept yelling in my ear, "No! Don't You Go Near Her Luka!" I got to tell you that girl is strong. I slipped out of bed and noticed that Nix is gone. 'Where did she go?' I thought. I just shrugged that question off because I know she is already awake and doing something.

I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I put a white ribbon on my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I fixed my bed and entered the living room. There I saw John on the couch sleeping while hugging a…teddy bear? I never knew my older brother was a girl oh wait he's a girly boy. That's what it is. I entered the kitchen to see it in a total mess. Did I forget to mention Nix is a horrible cook like me? Yeah, I forgot.

Sitting in the middle of the floor was Nix with her hair sticking out everywhere and her face covered up with something black."Nix did you do something to the food?" I asked pointing to a mysterious object in the frying pan.

"It's not my fault that Luka kept taunting me!" Nix yelled back pointing to said boy.

"Really because I remember I asked you if I could help but you kept calling me Death Breath." Luka said.

"But I wanted to cook for Sabrina," Nix cried with tears in her eyes" You'll Pay for This Death Boy!" She said with newfound energy.

"Look Nix it's not your fault." I said.

"Your right," I sighed for relief but it was too late," It's **His **fault!" Nix yelled pointing to Luka.

"Ooh look rain." I said pointing outside hoping that would catch her attention.

"Really!" Nix cried and jumped up.

She ran outside and no doubt about it there was rain. Nix started to do a crazy, happy dance in the rain and I just laughed at how much she does that every time it rains."Now Luka why don't we clean this mess up and then you can go ahead and cook." Luka nodded and we started to clean up the kitchen once we were done he started making breakfast. When Luka was done Nix burst through the door dripping wet and grinning like a madman ahem I mean madwoman.

"What got you to grin like that?" I asked questioningly.

"Oh man you should have seen what I did to that Nolan guy." Nix said bursting into fits of laughter.

"You mean the guy in Cyclopes Alley?" I said.

"Yeah, it's that Nolan Whathisface." She said.

"Oh is that what you call him?" I said.

"Yeah! Ooh you guys made breakfast." She said. Wow, her mood changes fast.

We all started eating our breakfast and John had finally decided to wake up. He had his teddy bear in his hand and he looked like he went through a series of drama shows. John perked up to see there was breakfast made and started stuffing his mouth full of food. The table was silent and there was tension in the air but I ignored it because now I'm in food heaven. Who knew Luka could cook so well? I finished up the rest of the food and started to wash my dish. I sat on the couch and turned on TV. The rest finished up their food and cleaned their plates. They all got dressed and sat on the couch with me. Everything was normal I guess.

The door burst open or exploded open with two men in black robes with staffs came in. This is not good I thought in my head. The two men stalked towards us and something weird happened…

**Kitty210: Finish and this chapter is short but my Grandma wants me to take a rest from the laptop.**

**Little Midget Dude: Excuses Excuses.**

**Sabrina: How'd I get here?**

**Kitty210: Because I say so.**

**Sabrina: OK?**

**Chicken: Like it! Love It! REVIEW IT!**

**Sabrina: That frog just talked! (Points at Chicken the frog)**


	7. Escape

**Kitty210: I'm so happy!**

**Little Midget Dude: Why is that?**

**Kitty210: Because I don't have school for the rest of the week because the power is interfering with the water and they still haven't fixed it.**

**Chicken: Oh.**

**Little Midget Dude: Kitty210 doesn't own Wizard101.**

**Chicken: Um… Does anyone know that Sabrina is still unconscious here?**

~Normal Pov~

Everyone backed up to the corner cowering in fear while John started bawling because the men in black are scary. "I'm so sorry Nolan Stormgate on all those pranks I did to you!" yelled Nix. Luka kept calm all this time knowing that they won't be harmed but none of the others knew that.

~Somewhere in Cyclopes alley~

"Achoo, Seems like someone is talking behind my back but why am I so happy." Nolan said smiling but he shrugged off the feeling. Nolan just kept standing there making some other wizards do his bidding. **(A/N: Is that what he does because I forgot if I'm wrong please tell me.)**

~Back to Sabrina's apartment~

"Hey aren't you supposed to protect me or something?" Sabrina said.

"Yes but I'm in too much of a shock now here," Nix said, "Wait isn't Luka supposed to be your first protector." She said turning her head slowly to said boy and pointing a finger towards him.

"Yes but everything is going to be fine." Luka said.

Unknown to the rest is that Luka saw a little fairy with a frying pan. The fairy had silver hair that went to her shoulders and had the same midnight blue eyes like Sabrina. All in all she is like a mini Sabrina. The fairy had a green dress that ended at her knees and had sleeves that reached to the tips of her thumb. **(A/N: Just imagine it's like Tinkerbell's dress but with sleeves.) **She had green wings with silver outlining it. She crept up to the two men in black and bonked both men on the head with so much force that they instantly got knocked out. Both Sabrina and Nix were frozen in their tracks shocked that a little fairy could beat those men. Their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. "Well what are you looking at? And close your mouth bugs will fly into it." The fairy said with her hands on her hips. Sabrina was the one that got out of the trance first. "Who are you?" She said.

"That's no way to greet a person when you meet them. Geez." The fairy said crossing her arms.

"My apologies miss for this idiot to not thank your kindness." Luka said standing up and bowed.

"Yeah, sorry." Sabrina mumbled," Hey I'm not an idiot Luka!"

"Hn." Luka said.

"Apologies accepted." The fairy said smiling, "My name is Shiara. Nice to meet you."

"Whoa, there's a fairy here!" Nix yelled pointing towards Shiara.

"Yes and all of the Spiral knows that too." Shiara said.

"Boo Ya! I just discovered a fairy!" Screamed Nix pumping a fist in the air ignoring what Shiara said.

"Um… Nix fairies are everywhere here." Sabrina said.

"Who cares? I made an awesome discovery!" Nix replied.

"Never mind." Sabrina said.

"Come on," Shiara said motioning them outside," Sooner or later Malistaire is going to find out you escaped and I'm here to help."

Everyone scrambled up except John who tried to get up but failed miserably."John we don't have much time so stop playing games." Hissed Sabrina. Nix grabbed John by the scruff of his collar and dragged him outside with the rest. They were immediately surrounded by more men in black robes.

"Go I'll stay behind." John said in a more serious tone.

"But…" Sabrina started but was interrupted, "Just go because I don't want my little Sabrina hurt." John said in his normal annoying voice again.

"You have to listen to him," Shiara said," Now come on."

John took out his wand and casted out an ice guardian. The ice guardian grabbed some ice crystals out of nowhere and threw them towards the men. The men in the black robes ducked and it seemed like enough time to get away. Nix grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her away with Luka and Shiara following. After they ran for a few feet something huge exploded behind them. Luka pushed Sabrina down and covered her head with his arms and Nix on the ground holding tight to Sabrina. Shiara was on the ground covering her head with her arms just a few feet away. A shower of ice shards rained on them giving them cuts but not to serious of an injury.

After the volley of shards they stood up warily and started running again not looking back. Shiara brought them to Bartleby the big tree in the middle of Ravenwood."What are we doing here?" asked Sabrina.

"Bartleby will help us get to a safe place." Shiara replied.

"Meaning…" Sabrina said question marks popping up around her.

"Meaning we are going to a different world."Shiara said.

"Oh." Sabrina said.

They entered the tree and were greeted by a lone door in the middle of the tree. Shiara fluttered to the door and turned around towards the trio."How would you like to go to Krokotopia, Sabrina?" Shiara said smiling.

**Kitty210: Finally done.**

**Chicken: What took you so long?**

**Kitty210: I was distracted.**

**Little Midget Dude: Yeah right.**

**Nix: Why did you make me crazy and why did you make me apologies to the Weirdo Nolan?**

**Kitty210: Because.**

**Nix: And why did you not make me yell or beat up Luka for hugging her?!**

**Kitty210: Don't know.**

**Little Midget Dude: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**


	8. Important Author's Note!

**Chicken: Hey readers we need to tell you something very important.**

**Little Midget Dude: Hey look a note! (Points to chair with a note on it.)**

**Chicken: It reads: Chicken and Little Midget Dude gone for a few and tell them the news.**

**Little Midget Dude: As I was saying Kitty210 is going to have a hard time because it's a long story.**

**Chic ken: Long story short Kitty210's mom got her unsubscribed and it has been a long time since then and we need to apologies if we get some of the worlds wrong.**

**Little Midget Dude: Don't blame her blame her mom.**

**Chicken: Sorry if you thought this is a chapter but another one is going to get posted soon and she is going to use a video so she could know more about the worlds like I was saying it's been a long time.**

**Little Midget Dude: Sorry!**

**Kitty210: I'm back! (Goes to corner and cry.)**

**Chicken: Don't get mad at us!**

**Kitty210: I was almost to having a centaur. (Mumbles) **


	9. Krokotopia and tantrums

**Kitty210: I need to tell the readers something very important.**

**Little Midget Dude: And what is that.**

**Kitty210: I love Kitties! (With a flower background.)**

**Chicken: How is that important?  
Kitty210: Okay the important thing is… I like Pie! (Flower background)**

**Little Midget Dude: Just spit it out, Lady!**

**Kitty210: To all the readers I will only post on week days not including Friday.**

**Chicken: She doesn't own Wizard101**

**~Sabrina's Pov~**

As I nodded my head I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped through the portal. As I stepped through I felt like I was going through water. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a pit with mosaic tiled floors, ceiling, and walls. Just a few feet ahead I saw an orange life sized lizard with desert clothes. Is that what you called them? There were steps leading towards a double door that I think is leading outside. Shiara came up to me grinning ear to ear, her wings fluttering with excitement. Luka came up next to my right, while Nix came up to my left, glaring towards Luka.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Shiara flying towards the door.

I nodded and walked towards the door, taking deep breathes. Shiara motioned us towards the door and pushed it opened with all her might. I caught my breath because there I saw was a breathtaking view. Even though it is so hot and I'm starting to sweat because of that, the place was still beautiful. There were soft, warm sand everywhere with an old pyramid at the background. There was an oasis with some palm trees around it with a dog dressed in a general outfit with a desert cap on. In the water was a girl with long purple hair that had golden robes beating the crap out of some poor myth wizard.

Wait, purple hair, gold robes, and beating up a myth wizard? That can only be one person but Cora! But, how because I know she hates the sun and Krokotopia is one place that has waaay to much sun. Finally the beating receded and the girl turned around showing her pretty sea blue eyes. Cora started to grin and then walked casually towards me. Just four feet away she pounced on me her legs and arms spread wide in mid air and fell on top of me. I felt my life being sucked out of her death grip.

"Oh, Sabrina I missed you so much. And this one boy that was a myth wizard pushed me so I beat the crap out of him!" wailed Cora. She got off of me and dusted off some sand on her robes. Luka offered me a hand and I gladly took it, smiling.

**~Nix's Pov~**

What is the deal with this girl? First jumping on **MY** Sabrina and before that beating up senseless on a poor myth wizard. I glared at this mysterious new comer not even noticing Luka holding **MY** Sabrina's hand. Well, okay I noticed but I have something busy going on here. "Cora, what the heck are you doing here?" Sabrina said. Oh, so Sabrina knows this girl's name.

"But Sabrina I had to go here because of some stupid quest." Whined Cora.

"Guess I should introduce you guys." Sabrina sighed looking irritated.

"I'm Nix and I'm Sabrina's** BEST** friend." I said with a forced smile.

"What do you mean **BEST** friend because all I could remember is I'm **BEST** friends with Sabrina. Names Cora Stormflower by the way." Cora said rudely to me and how dare she do that to me.

"Anyway let's go Sabrina." I said grabbing **MY** Sabrina's hand.

"But what about Cora?" Sabrina asked dumbly. Okay, that was rude but it still sounded dumb.

"Yeah, what about me?" Cora mumbled but she didn't get heard by Sabrina.

I dragged Sabrina to the Krokotopia library where there were tents set up around the library. I dragged her in and started having a fit not like I would have one, right? I started to throw lightning everywhere because I was frustrated who was Cora and why is she so effing mean. Sure she has pretty sea blue eyes and I always wanted purple hair. I started screaming and stomping my foot everywhere. I hate being short and unreliable and I hate it when everyone thinks I'm a 10 years old. For spiral's sake I'm 13 not a little kid. I kept throwing lightning everywhere and I think I hit a person because I heard a scream but whatever! I'm so angry right now!

I felt like I'm the strongest person in the world! Wait, a minute? I stopped in my tracks and sauntered to Luka. Sabrina was wide eyed and had her hair going everywhere. I smiled an evil smile and pounced on Luka. I started throwing punches at Luka and kicking wildly, screaming at the top of my lungs. Luka kept struggling in my death attack and I kept insulting him.

"You're so weak you're letting a midget attack you!"

"Sabrina wouldn't even give you the time of day because you're so hideous!"

Oh I love this. I was suddenly picked up by the librarian who had a mad look on his face, Uh Oh I thought." Young lady if you're going to do that then I suggest you do it outside." He said and flung me out the door. I landed face first in the hot sand. How dare he throw me out?! Does he know who I am?!

Suddenly my friends and Death breath ran to me.

"That wasn't a good thing to do you know?" Shiara said with a mother's tone when their kids got into trouble.

"I know. Just that I was in a bad mood." I grumbled.

"At least you're alright now." Sabrina said.

At this I got soo happy and squeezed Sabrina in a bear hug. I can't believe Sabrina was worried about me! I was squealing with joy here. I sighed contently and let go of Sabrina and started trudging to the bizarre or whatever it is." Why are we going there?" Sabrina asked.

"To get you proper clothes and so Cor I mean so the men in the black robes won't find you."

"Oh, okay." Sabrina said. Good thing Sabrina didn't suspect a thing I thought. Smiling to myself as we approached the bizarre.

**Kitty: The long a waited chapter Peoples!**

**Cora: Why wasn't I there longer?**

**Kitty: Oh don't worry little one because you will be here soon. (Laughs evilly)**

**Cora: But I'm older than you.**

**Kitty: So?**

**Little Midget Dude: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Chicken: But seriously review it.**


	10. Disguises

**Kitty210: I have finally come back!**

**Chicken: Yay! Woo!**

**Kitty210: What happened to LMD?**

**Chicken: Oh he said something about contacting his planet and concurring this world.**

**Kitty210: Okay. Readers you will love this chapter. (Laughs evilly)**

**Chicken: She doesn't own Wizard101.**

**~~Line Break~~**

There was a 14 year old girl standing in a middle of a dark room. Her long hair was put into a long braid and her hair almost looked like gold. Her green eyes nervously darting back and forth around the room. She was standing in front of a desk waiting for her command from her boss.

Spinning around the chair appeared a man around his thirties. He had white hair with silver in his hair. He had cold, icy blue eyes and a stoic face. He rested his head on his hand, smiling a creepy smile." Ah, you must be a new recruit. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes, sir." She replied.

"Then you are the one to be sent on this mission?"

"I was told by the general to go to you."

"Ah, I see. Never, thought that you would be so young for this."

"I g-get that a lot."

"Well here it is your "little" mission." The man said handing her a few papers with a picture clipped on to it.

"You are to follow her," The man pointed to a girl in the middle of a group," And try to get that amulet. And for other reasons."

"Y-yes, sir." She replied and started towards the door.

"Do not fail me Miss. SunSong."

**~~Line Break and Nix's Pov~~**

I dragged Sabrina towards the Bizarre with Luka and Shiara in tow. I laughed evilly in my head thinking what I could do to that Luka." Why are we here again?" Sabrina asked. I was about to reply but that stupid, ugly Luka beat me to it.

"We're here because Miss. Midget wanted us to "Disguise" ourselves." Luka said.

I was seething with anger. How **dare **he say I'm a midget? The truth is I only wanted to disguise us is that we could get away from that-that Cora! Heh-Heh Luka you are going to regret ever calling me a midget. We arrived at the Bizarre and I dragged them to the first shop I saw: Robes!

We entered the place to be met by robes here and there. There was a lizard in the middle of the room rubbing his hands."How may I help you younglings?" The lizard asked.

"Oh, Can we buy some girl robes?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, but what about that boy with you?" He asked or is it a she?

"He's a girl. Can't you see?"

"Yes yes. I see." The lizard replied and showed us girl robes.

Once we were all done I was dressed in an orange and red robe with a cute hat on top. Sabrina had a purple and black robe with a cute hat on top too. Luka had a pink and white robe on with a hat that had way too much feathers on it and looked like Lady Gaga. Hey, we wizards can know some people in the mortal world. Shiara had a black and blue dress on. We exited out of the store and walked out of the place looking inconspicuous.

I looked around the place and saw Cora here. Crap, I thought she went into the pyramid. I walked into the next store which was the hair stylist.

**~~Line Break and Cora's Pov~~**

I walked around the Bizarre and spotted some other people. Hmm, where did I see them from? They walked in another store. Oh well, I thought and walked back to the pyramid.

**~~Line Break and back to Nix's Pov~~**

We walked in the store and I saw some other wizards getting their hair done. A lady walked up to us smiling."How may I help you, young wizards?" She asked.

"We would like our hair done, Miss." I said.

"And what would you like?"  
"I would like to straighten my hair and that girl in the purple and black she would like hers curled. The one in the pink would like to have extensions and the hair turned to pink." I said sweetly but in my mind I was laughing like a maniac.

"But isn't that a boy?" The lady said.

"No, No she isn't." I said.

"O-okay. Come this way."

All of us followed her and got our hair to what I wanted. We left the place and I looked myself up and down through a mirror. 'Not bad,' I thought. I looked at Sabrina and was ogling about what she looked like. She looked like a princess! When I looked at Luka I laughed so hard. There he was standing in high heel boots with the robe stopping at his knee showing his "very manly" legs. Farther up he had red lipstick on and pink eye shadow with tons of make up on. His hair was turned pink and was extended all the way to his butt. The lady must have added sparkles because there were pink sparkles all over him.

I grabbed out my camera and took a picture of this. When the picture came out I put it in my album of 'What happened to my Victims.' Shiara saw what I was looking at and started to burst into laughter. "I hate you Nix Shadeblade." Luka murmured under his breath.

"I know." I said. 'Wait, how does he know my last name?'

"Come on Luka. I for one think you make a cute girl that has horrifying legs." Sabrina said trying to cheer him up which it didn't making Luka turn red.

"Let's go. We have to do…something!" Shiara said. I snickered but followed her lead.

**~No one's Pov~**

Unknown to them, that someone was following them in the shadows. "Sabrina Thorn. Huh, prepare for what's coming." The person said tucking away the picture and swiftly followed them.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Woo! Got it done!**

**Chicken: Yeah yah!**

**(The door got busted down and showed LMD with an army of aliens.)**

**LMD: You shall pay Kitty210!**

**Kitty210 and Chicken: Ahhh!**

**LMD and Aliens: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! Little Humans or you shall become our slaves!**


	11. An unexpected endeaver

**Kitty210: Thanks to TWG02 I have found some inspiration and to dance. till.I. Drop. Well I got some of it from you. Because most of it was crazy but everyone is crazy I their own way. Oh and I tried to look again at your idea TWG02 but can't find it but if you didn't give the idea to me well I don't know. This computer must have messed with your idea or something with dance. till.I. Drop. (Tied to a chair)**

**LMD: Shut it Prisoner! (Points space gun at Kitty210.**

**Kitty210: What did I ever do?**

**LMD: You kept me as a prisoner!**

**Aliens: She doesn't own Wizard101.**

**~~Line Break and Luka's Pov~~**

We were walking out of the Bazaar until we stumbled upon some fire wizards. Unfortunately for me they were all boys. We stopped dead in our tracks in front of them. A few were flirting with the midget and lots more were flirting with **My **Sabrina. Wait, what? I did not just say my Sabrina. And most of them were flirting with me?

"Hey, babe. You want to grab some shakes with me." A fire wizard asked me.

"Um…No thank you." I said in my most girlie voice.

"But, come on. Don't you want to come and party at my house or something? He replied.

I saw Nix in the background laughing hysterically but then one of the boys touched her and then she kneed him where I don't want to be that boy. The wizard started groaning but still held on to her and so I should say he would have a very ugly face when he wakes up. This is so embarrassing! Why did Nix make me look like a girl but I do say I look good as a girl. Whoa, did I just say that? I'm not what's it called, right? I was having just enough of these guys. So, I decided to do the most logical reason possible, I zapped them and scared them by summoning a banshee.

Reluctantly that scared the crap out of them. Some screamed like a girl and most well kinda crapped their pants. I smiled an evil and creepy smile. Apparently Nix saw it and started screaming and yelling," The Devil! THE DEVIL!" I am starting to like Nix, well, because I could scare her. Nix saw what I was thinking and started to run to Sabrina who was staring blankly at the sky. Wonder what she's thinking. Whoa, hold on. Did I just think that? No, I must be hallucinating. Yeah, that's right, I'm hallucinating. Reluctantly, Shiara took my mind off of what I was thinking.

"Well, Sabrina, if we're going to be chased after some people for your amulet** (A/N: I kind have forgot about the amulet. I'm a horrible author!) **, then we'll have to train you. " Shiara said.

"But, I'm horrible at doing combat." Sabrina replied.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Shiara replied.

**~~Few moments later~~**

"Wow, I never knew that someone was this horrible!" Nix exclaimed with her hair sticking up in different ways and smoke steaming off her hair. Her clothes were covered in soot and had a few holes were in her robes. My little extensions got burned off and the pink turned a bit like the color red. The heels broke off my high heels and my hairs on my legs got burned off. My robe was covered in soot and now was black. The robe was now a little shorter and still had fire burning on it, which I quickly patted out. Shiara was all messed up and covered in soot. But, Sabrina, she got it worse. Sabrina had her robe ripped and her hair was on fire, smoke was coming up. She lost a shoe and her face was covered in monster slime.

"Wow, we need to teach you how to duel." Shiara said, coughing up soot.

"Whoa, Sabrina's hair is on FIRE!" Nix exclaimed and started shouting, "THIS GIRL IS ON FIIRREE!", and pointed to Sabrina. From that song called, 'This Girl is on Fire.' How ironic.

"What! My hair is on fire?!" Sabrina exclaimed. And started running around in circles yelling," I'm going to die!"

"Seriously, how did I end up protecting idiots?" Shiara asked.

"I don't know?" I replied and walked in to the pyramids.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina yelled/asked.

"Going into the pyramid, what do you think?" I replied.

"Hey, wait up!" Sabrina yelled and grabbed the remaining two and ran towards me to catch up.

**~~Meanwhile and unknown person's Pov~~**

You have got to be kidding me. They say this girl is a legendary person. Hah, she can't even fight off a low-level monster or even summon any good spells. I started to follow them but I heard a familiar voice behind me," You know you don't have to do this. Right?" I sighed and turned around.

"I don't care I'm doing this f-for someone." I replied.

"I want you to be happy not sad and being controlled. Come back and live with me." He said.

"No, I can take care of myself."

"But, Jen, you _can't _take care of yourself."

"You're not the boss of me, Fang." I spat at him. How could he not see I was doing this for him?

"Fine, if you want to be stubborn, then so be it. I'm going." Fang replied getting up form where he was sitting.

"I'm not stubborn, and you don't know who I'm doing it for." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I warned you. But, still if you wander too far off you won't be able to do what the right thing is." His form started to get tinier as he walked away.

"See, if I care! I don't need you or anybody else." I shouted at him. Great, he made me lose precious time.

I started to run swiftly into the pyramid trying to catch up to the group. Fang, I thought, why can't you understand you're in danger?

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: That was all!**

**Chicken: Ah, help me! They're trying to eat me! (LMD's friends start to circle around him)**

**Kitty210: I'm so sorry, I didn't update in a long time because I had to do Junior Jazz and B team is done so, Yay! I could go and write stories!**

**LMD: I said, shut up!**

**(A door burst open and there stood…..)**

**Kitty210: If you want to find out, then:**

**Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! **

**That's my motto for ya peeps.**

**Oh, the idea will take up to probably two or three chapters.**


	12. Stop animal abuse by reading

**Stop animal abuse by reading this!**

**Kitty210: Hello my fellow readers! If you are reading this, I'm sorry this is not a chapter. **

**Chicken: We are here to tell you something very important.**

**LMD: Yes, if you are from China, then no offence but China has been abusing animals for their fur.**

**Kitty210: It breaks my heart because the animal farm for fur abuses the animals and then kills them. **

**LMD: The people then skin them and throw their body on top of the earlier victims.**

**Chicken: If you are reading this then, you can help by spreading the word and **_**STOP**_** buying animal fur. **

**Kitty210: So, please **_**please **_**help me stop this animal cruelty. **

**LMD: Let me remind you they also kill cats and dogs for their fur, too. Some of them have collars that used to be owned by owners.**

**Kitty210: Thank you for your time for reading this. And, hope you will help stop the Chinese from killing them. (Starts crying)**

**Chicken: She means no offence to China but she is ready to start murdering them for hurting animals.**

**LMD: She's an animal lover.**

**Kitty210: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! Please help spread the word. (Runs away and hides in room to cry some more.)**

**Chicken: She knows this animal cruelty by watching a video.**


	13. Sabrina's Awesome Victory!

**(Door burst open showing a girl that has long brown hair and is wearing a cowgirl outfit riding on her horse.)**

**Kitty210: Ladies and gentlemen! My awesome best friend Laura!**

**Laura: Dang it, Charlotte! My name is Paige not Laura!**

**Kitty210: Shh! don't tell the readers my name!**

**Lau (Don't even think about it! - Paige) Paige: Do you want to be saved or not?**

**Kitty210: Yes! Yes, please!**

**Paige: Come on Trigger! Let's get started! (Paige starts attacking the aliens and ties up LMD.)**

**LMD: You shall never prevail! We will take over the-**

**Chicken: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it already.**

**All: Kitty210 (Me) doesn't own Wizard101.**

**~~Line Break and Sabrina's Pov~~**

I was following Luka to the pyramid, dragging along Nix and Shiara. I don't know what Luka is thinking but I don't ever want to go back in there. Probably because it's dark or it's about how I almost killed all of us. When we entered we were greeted by a humungous Egyptian crocodile statue. There were torches along the walls and there were halls leading into the unknown.

"I'm going to teach you how to battle properly, _this_ time." Luka said, making me jump because he was so quiet.

"Um…I don't think you might want to do that Luka." I said, sounding really nervous.

"Well, you need to learn how to battle and besides we aren't going to be by your side every single second." He replied and I knew I'm not getting out of this easily.

I sighed," Fine, you win."

Shiara flitted up to my shoulder and looked worried. "I think someone is following us, Sabrina."

"What do you mean someone is following us?" I asked.

"I sense another aura among us or probably because Nix is talking in a man's voice and girl's voice." Shiara whispered. I got confused but suddenly I heard Nix snoring and talking. "Oh, sweet and wonderful Nix don't destroy me." Nix said in a manly tone, almost sounding like…Luka?

"You are forgiven but you will be my servant until I die." Nix said in her normal voice.

"That is just creepy." I told Shiara, who nodded.

We went down a hallway ending up in what seemed to be a dig site? White sand was everywhere and lizards were roaming everywhere. A single man/dog was by the door looking at the lizards in disgust. Are they enemies, I wondered.

"Now, Sabrina, I will be watching in the sidelines while you fight a lizard." Luka instructed, dragging a sleeping Nix back towards the man/dog.

"What! You're leaving me here to fend for myself?! How could you?" I yelled at him, looking at him with my _adorable_ puppy dog eyes.

"Yup." He replied, not even hesitating. What a JERK!

I stepped towards a lizard and suddenly a circle like thing formed around us saying that we have started battling. I didn't know what to do but, suddenly I felt an urge to rip my amulet off and before I knew it the emerald leaf was in my palm, glowing a bright green light. Suddenly a blinding flash surrounded me and in my hand where the amulet used to be was a staff. The staff was made out of wood like the Bartleby tree. The top was curved like a Sheppard's staff and, emerald leaves popped from here and there on the staff. The base was wrapped with vines and is slowly traveling up; in the center of the curved top was a spinning emerald green leaf, like the amulet! It turned into an awesome STAFF!

"How'd you do that!?" Luka yelled to me, his hands cupped around his mouth.

"I don't know!? Magic?!" I yelled to him.

"Stop talking you two. Sabrina cast a spell or your turn is going to run out!" Shiara scolded both of us like a mother to her child.

"Right." I said, focusing on the battle. Apparently the staff gave me extra power pips, which now means I have 4 of them. I used the Nature's Wrath card and formed the symbol of the Life School. The middle of the battle changed into more of forest like scenery. The tree came to life and grabbed a boulder on the ground and threw it at the lizard, injuring it 260 life damage. I was surprised at what I just did but happy that I did the spell right.

I heard Luka cheering me on and Nix seemingly having an evil laugh in her sleep. It was the lizard's turn now and he used a Fire cat on me. It only drained 80 life points of me. I decided to finish the lizard off by using a leprechaun. The lizard vanished and I won! I ran over to Luka and a sleeping Nix, jumping up and down.

"Did you see that Luka?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you did great and this time you didn't almost kill us." Luka smiled, whoa, wait did he smiled?! He actually looks cuter with that smile. Whoa, wait WHAT! Did I just say that? Nah, I was hallucinating.

"Woo! Go Sabrina! Beat him up!" Nix yelled in her sleep, probably she heard in her sleep that I beat the lizard!

"You aren't that bad, Sabrina. You have earned back my respect," Shiara said and turned to Luka," But, not you. You are a disgrace to mankind. I mean are gay because look at your clothes!"

Luka blushed a pale pink and stuttered," I-it was N-nix's fault!"

"Sure, it is, Luka." Shiara teased.

"You were there weren't you, Shiara?" Luka said in frustration.

"Oh, that wasn't me that was my twin sister." Shiara said innocently.

Suddenly, the room turned dark and I heard shatters and screams, one that sounded like Nix and heard footsteps running in a different direction. I heard Shiara shouting and her wings beating after the footsteps. I stepped around the place and turned my staff into the amulet. I placed back onto my neck but, suddenly a hand was placed on my mouth preventing me from screaming and was dragged away. I tried to fight but, the grip on me was too strong and I stopped fighting knowing it was useless to try to get away. To that I simply let the unknown kidnapper drag me away.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Here you are you guys!**

**Paige: Hey isn't that frog based off from Gilbert in Familiars?**

**Kittty210: Maybe. Okay, fine I thought of him when I created him.**

**Chicken: Can my name be Gilbert then.**

**Kitty210: Sure why not? But, you have to have 7 toes on your right hind leg and can see visions in a puddle.**

**Chicken: Deal has been made.**

**LMD: HEEELLP MEEE! I AM NOT YOUR PRISONER, PRISONER! **

**Paige: Ignore him, anyway:**

**Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Kitty210: Oh, and thank you to the people who have reviewed this and the people who helped spread the word or stopped buying animal fur for my last author's note. Oh and wish me luck on the spelling bee in Las Vegas because I won first place in my grade and second in the district. I think I'm going to faint. (Falls down and hits the floor, out cold.)**

**Paige: Bye, bye you awesome readers and ME!**


	14. Blackout with Nix

**Kitty210: Hi! It's me the amazing awesome writer!**

**Paige: Keep dreaming that.  
Kitty210: Y R U so MEAN?!**

**Paige: I don't know and hey, do you smell something cooking?**

**(Paige and me turns around to see Gilbert with a fork and knife, LMD tied to a post over a fire pit?!)**

**Gilbert (mumbles crazily): You think you can eat me but guess again L. M. D. (Laughs evilly)**

**Kitty210: Um…got a problem here soo….Laura! (Points to Paige)**

**Paige: Kitty210 doesn't own anything because she is a hobo!**

**Kitty210: Truer words can't be said. (Wipes fake tear)**

**~~Line Break and Nix's Pov~~**

Today has been officially weird! First I saw Luka smile! He freaking SMILED! Do you believe me? Or am I just imagining things. Later on the power went out and that was the time for me to freak out. So, I jumped up and ran and screamed for my life from LUKA! The DEVIL! I ran through corridors and went through twist and turns until I got tired.

I'm breathing hard, until I hear wings flapping! I turn around and slapped whatever it was behind me. And guess what?! You know who it was… it was SHIARA! I just killed the first ever fairy in the Spiral! What am I going to do?! I just committed MURDER! I hear Shiara groan and I sigh of relief because then without her there would be no fairies.

"Where am I?" Shiara asked in a daze.

"Um…We're in a hall?" I answered smartly.

"Oh okay! Wake me up later on." She said and passed out. Oh no, what if she actually is DEAD?!

I started to hyperventilate and felt like fainting. Oh, where am I? And I don't see any food around here? I'm starving! It must be lunch time or even Dinner time!

"You know, you must be really stupid." I hear a voice say. I turn around and see a guy _waay_ older than me by 4 years! That means he's 17!

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I screech because I was really really angry.

"No, need to yell. It's that I just mean you say your lost and there is a sign here showing where you are." He replied.

"I knew that!" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Right and I'm the king of the fairies." He said sarcastically but I didn't know that.

"What?! Really?! You are!" I screamed getting excited.

"What?! No, I was just being sarcastic." He explained.

"Aww, I thought if you were you could be my science experiment and so I could find out how fairies work!" I said telling him my master plan.

"Um…yeah." He replied.

Oh, and if you're wondering how he looks like he looks like this: he has dark purple hair almost black that is covering his stormy gray eyes. He has slight freckles across the bridge of his nose and had a sharp look to him. He wore a bored expression and I was dying to make him break that look. He was slightly muscular and wore purple and white armor.

"If I may ask, NOW WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I asked politely.

"As I have said earlier, no need to yell. My name is Fang. I do not need to tell you the rest of it." Fang said.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. My name is Nix, the awesomest gal ever, Shadeblade!" I say, I could literally hear the fireworks in the background.

"Well, Nix I just have to warn you and I'm not repeating it." Fang said _boringly_.

"Okay, now tell me or my pet caterpillar will eat your brains!" I threatened.

"A person is after you and just watch your backs but at least help her find the correct path." Fang said in a monotonous voice, how I hate that!

"Girl, I don't know what you're talking about." I said in that _voice_.

"It seems like my time is up." He sighed.

"Wait! You're going to DIE!" I yelled freaking out because he must have waited a long time to send that message to me so I could discover the fairies and defeat Malistair!

Fang gave a low chuckle and reassured me," No, I mean that I can't stay here for long."

"Oh," I whispered, embarrassed," I knew that!"

"Keep dreaming, kiddo." He said getting up and patting my head.

"Whatever." I mumbled looking away but when I looked back he was gone! Is a wizard or something?! Oh, wait; scratch that last thing I said. And I just realized this, how can he know that I was lost because I didn't say anything!

"Ugh, what happened?" I hear Shiara say.

"Um…We got attacked by a monster and you got knocked out and I had to defeat by myself." I say, I totally forgot about her.

"Oh, okay! We should really look for Sabrina and Luka. I'm worried that Sabrina might make Luka go insane." Shiara said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm concerned Luka might rape Sabrina." I replied nodding. **(A/N: Crap! I don't know if the word rape is supposed to be on a fanfiction rated K+ or not.)**

Footsteps were heard running and it seemed to get closer to us. Shiara got ready in a fighting stance and I pulled out my wand with electricity coursing through it and sometimes it would crackle lightning out every once in awhile. To my great relief and horror, it was Cora StormFlower.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Dun Dun DUN! **

**Kitty210: Thank you and have a good night.**

**Paige: Yup please move on to the next story.**

**You start to slowly turn the page up but suddenly…**

**Me and Paige: WAIT! We didn't know you would take it that seriously! Scroll down and continuo to read, please!**

**~~You continuo to read, Line Break!~~**

"You! Where is Sabrina? And you better not have eaten her!" Cora yelled and grabbed me by the collar to start rapidly shaking me.

"I didn't we got separated! Now put me down you crazy lady!" I yelled.

"If you're not telling the truth I will chop you up and feed you to my lions!" She yelled again, geez what is it with this chick and yelling?!

"Now, now, Cora no need to be yelling and besides Nix is telling the truth." Shiara said trying to calm her down.

"Fine." Cora sighed and let go of me. I started to stumble around from her shaking me thus making me dizzy.

"…brina! Sabrina!" I heard someone yell. Wait, that sounds like Luka!

We could hear the rapid pounds of footsteps coming to us but it seemed to be more than one person. I saw a tiny figure running towards us with long hair tumbling behind her. Not before long we saw another figure with a bit of hair flowing behind but not as long. The first one seemed female and the other one seemed male. They look really familiar somehow…wait! That's Sabrina and Luka!

"Nix! Shiara! And Cora?! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" Sabrina shouted, hugging each one of us.

The other figure caught up with Sabrina in just a few minutes. **Cough**Luka**Cough! **

"Sabrina! Don't just run away from me! You could have gotten hurt!" Luka yelled looking angry.

"I-I'm sorry, L-luka!" Sabrina said, shaking.

"Luka! You better not have taken away the poor girl's innocence!" I yelled angrily.

"Um…It's not what you think and if you want to know it's a long story." He said rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"We've got time." Shiara said, crossing her arms. Apparently I convinced _both_ Shiara and Cora because both of them had dark auras surrounding them, oh and including me.

"So it all started with that blackout…" Luka started

**(The scene ripples into a flashback)**

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Okay, this is officially the end of the chapter.**

**Paige: No jokes because we felt so bad for doing that to you. (We both start to sniffle and start to wipe tears away.)**

**Kitty210: If you're wondering where Gilbert is…**

**Paige: He's currently at a mental hospital and won't be coming back in awhile.**

**Kitty210: Yeah, but don't worry about him.**

**L.M.D: Worry about HIM! He tried to eat Me! (Still tied to pole but fire was quickly out)**

**(Gilbert pops out of nowhere tied in one of those jackets for crazy people)**

**Gilbert: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! (Laughs like an insane person/frog.)**

**Kitty210: Paige go call the Elysium right NOW!**

**Paige: I'm already on it!**


	15. The flashback!

**Kitty210: Hello! It's ME! **

**Paige: And where have you been young girl?! (Puts hands on her hips making her look like a motherly figure)**

**Gilbert: YEAH! PEOPLE ARE THINKING THAT LUKA DID SOMETHING BAD TO SABRINA!**

**Kitty210: Well, I was busy. And WHO LET YOU BACK IN HERE!? Paige put him in his cell!**

**Paige: Aye Captain Kitty! (Throws Gilbert in cage and locks it with a lot of locks)**

**Gilbert: She doesn't own Wizard101! Oh, look a squirrel! (Starts singing Barbie song with squirrel as Barbie)**

**~~Line Break and Sabrina's Pov~~**

After a few minutes, the hand stopped dragging me and let go of me. I properly stood up and before I looked at the face…BAM! I just punched him or her in the face and without further ado I pounced on the person and started to punch and kick him or her. Let me tell you something, young readers. **Do not **and I mean **DO NOT **kidnap a girl or that girl will think you were going to rape her! I especially went ninja on that person!

"Ow! Sabrina stop it!" An all too familiar voice yelled out.

I looked up to see Luka on the ground with me straddling his waist and my hands balled up in a fist ready to punch him. And man! Did he look horrible! He had bruises on his face and his womanly clothes were ripped to shreds showing a bit of skin.

"Oh, sorry Luka! Just don't sneak up on me." I said getting off of him.

"That's okay. I wouldn't have guessed that a girl would just cooperate instead of killing him." Luka said rubbing his arm.

"I'm really sorry! Just please don't creep me out again." I pleaded with my hands clasped together.

"Come on, let's go before Nix get's herself to a mental institution." Luka said grabbing my arm.

**~~Line Break, back to the present~~**

"Wait, then how come you guys were running when you came to us and Sabrina was crying?! Cora asked waving her arms like crazy.

"I'll get to that." Luka said.

**~~Line Break, back to flashback and still Sabrina's Pov~~**

After walking for some time I realized this, Luka was holding my hand instead of my arm. My face started to feel hot and I swear my face is red! We passed a few corridors here and there until we stopped at a dead end. When we turned around I just froze! There standing in front of me was a six legged spider!  
"Come on, Sabrina. We have to find the others." Luka said, tugging me forward, but in no avail.

"Sp-sp-SPIDER!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

I started to run down the hall with me screaming and Luka trying to catch me. But, that's gonna be hard because spiders are SCARY! They will eat your blood and they're just scary!

**~~Line Break and normal Pov~~**

"So, that's the story." Nix said.

"Wow, I never thought that Sabrina would be the type of gal to be afraid of spiders." Shiara thought.

"Neither did I! And I'm her best friend!" Cora said, yelling out the last sentence.

"Hey! I'm Sabrina's best friend you purple-headed freak!" Nix yelled out in anger.

"Then let's decide whose Sabrina's best friend! Sabrina who is it?!" Cora yelled at Nix while her voice softened at Sabrina.

"Fine! But, I'll let you know that she's going to pick me!" Nix yelled.

Both of the girls turned around so they could talk to Sabrina but only found a pale Sabrina with a little ghost coming out of her. Nix and Cora started to yell and run around in circles. Shiara tried to get the ghost or soul back in Sabrina while Luka being a statue just stood there, watching the scene.

"Ahhhh! What are we going to do?!" Nix yelled.

"There is only one thing left to do." Cora said in a dark voice eyeing Nix.

"Right." Nix nodded.

Both of the girls nodded at each other and pointed their finger at Luka," You, go and dress up like Sabrina and freak her out!"

"What?! Why do I have to do it?" Luka asked, looking panicked.

"Because we said so." Both replied in unison.

"Fine, I will but don't blame me if my spirit comes back and haunt you forever." Luka said.

"We don't care. We are friends with this Hades dude." Nix said.

"Wait. Who's he?" Cora asked.

"That god of Death and stuff." Nix said.

"But, I'm not friends with him." Cora said.

"Whatever! I know Hades and I'm not afraid of YOU!" Nix yelled looking smug.

"Fine, I'll do it but on one condition." Luka said.

"Anything you want!" Cora cried out nodding her head.

"You'll have to find out after I'm done." Luka said.

"You stupid boy! I'll kill you but first! Go help Sabrina!" Nix said with tears in her eyes.

Luka sighed and walked behind a pillar. Sabrina was already on the ground with her spirit roaming around the hall and trying to do the jig. Cora started to scream her head out as she tried to get the spirit and Nix was kneeling down with her head up screaming," NOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" Shiara got tired of everything and just sat in the mid air drinking tea and acting all British like.

"Okay, I'm done." Luka said, walking back out from behind the pillar.

"Oh!" Shiara said in a British accent.  
"My!" Cora yelled out in horror or excitement.

"GOD!" Nix screamed.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Hope you like it and hope some of you don't get insulted for me using God.**

**Paige: I can't believe YOU! (Starts to cry)**

**Kitty210: Any British people who feel insulted well I didn't think I insulted you but I'm sorry if I did! By the way of LOVE your accent!**

**Gilbert: I demand to be let out of here!**

**Paige: No –sniff- can do!**

**(Chick with light brown hair reaching her shoulders with ice blue eyes pops up with a fat squirrel)**

**Rachael who is the chick: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Kitty210: Whoa! When did you get here?! Oh, and Chubos~**

**(Kitty210 aka me hugs Chubos)**

**Rachael: He made me! (Points to Chubos)**

**Paige: This chat thing is getting to long so cutting it right here!**

**Oh, and R&R!**

**Kitty210: We don't say that!**

**~~Ending chat right now so don't even try to say a word! ~~**


End file.
